


My Pleasure

by MrHyde (MrAnders)



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnders/pseuds/MrHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”What, you’re gonna give me a blowjob the straightest way you can?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, James is 19 and Logan is 18.

 “That doesn’t make any sense!” the genius rolled his eyes, throwing his head back. “Dude, you can’t be serious. You just can’t.”

“But,” the taller man took a step further, bringing his hands up as if he was about to prove his point. “But I’ve heard it from the Jennifers!”

Logan glared at him for a moment. “You mean the three girls that never even touched a med school book?” he lifted an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. “Dude, the closest they ever got of a medical research was when they appeared in the background during an episode of Grey’s Anatomy.”

The taller teen rolled his eyes, sitting by the genius’ side on the bed. “Yeah, but they _do_ understand about skin care and celebrities! And besides, they told me that Cameron Diaz uses it all the time on her hair!”

The genius couldn’t hold back his laugh. “They were messing with you, man.” He shook his head. “And that Cameron Diaz thing, that’s from _There’s Something About Mary_.”

“I don’t believe you.” the pretty boy got up, eyes narrowing at his best friend. “Your pores are the living proof that you know nothing about skin care. Now will you give me your damn sperm already?”

The genius rolled his eyes once again. “No. If you’re so desperate for it, use your own.”

“I’m _gonna!_ ” James whines, and that earns a confusion look from the genius. The pretty boy is desperate. “But it’s not enough for the whole face, and it’s not like you’re gonna use it, and _I don’t want to get wrinkles_.”

Logan chuckled. “James you’re 19. Trust me, you’re decades always from wrinkles.” He tried to give his friend a reassuring smile, but it was in vain. “And I don’t wanna do it on a cup, it’s creepy.”

The pretty boy watched him for a moment, eyes snapping with realization as a mischievous smile creped it’s way to his face. “What if I suck you?”

The genius’ eyes widen as well, his hands instantly cupping protectively over his crotch. “Dude, I- I am not--”

This time James was the one to roll his eyes. “A blowjob doesn’t make you gay.” He shrugged. “ _Especially_ if you’re the one receivingit.”

“So what, you just gonna suck my dick the straightest way you can?” Logan glared at him, sarcasm clear on his voice.

“Yeah,” the pretty boy dropped to his knees. “And you’re gonna give me a facial!”

“No!” the genius nearly yelled, closing his legs shut in panic. “No, you are not giving me head, dude! I- I have a girlfriend!”

James shrugged, making a mocking sound with his voice. “It’s not cheating if it’s with a dude!”

“Well, thank you _Santana_ , but I think I’ll stick to my _female_ girlfriend!”

The smaller boy tried to get up, but in a matter of seconds James was up and on top of him, holding his arms above his head, with a smirk on his face. “Come on, Logie.” The pretty boy whispered against his ear, his breath warm against the genius’ skin. “Y’know you want it.” One of James’ hands moved cupping softly on top of the other boy’s arousal, making him shiver. “See?”

A soft moan was all that the brunette could manage with James’ lips nibbling on his neck, but that was more than enough. The taller teen pulled away, a smirk adorning his face as he oh-so-slowly dropped to his knees once again, hands making their way to work on the other boy’s pants, pulling it down to reveal a half-hard Logan dripping with pre-cum.

“Holy shit, looks like I picked the right guy for the job,” he joked, eyes locked on Logan’s. The smaller boy was trembling, his throat suddenly dry. “Relax,” James coached, holding the base with two fingers, bringing the tip slowly towards his face, touching it oh-so-softly with only the tip of his tongue, earning a loud moan from the other teen. Chuckling over how easy it was to get Logan to lose control, he wrapped his lips around the head, running his hands over the length as he worked his tongue on the sensitive area, trying to mimic what he liked. He takes it all the way back into his throat before he starts bobbing his head slowly. He can hear the moans and feel the way the other boy shifts under his touch, and he know he’s close.

He releases his friend’s shaft with a wet sound of ‘pop’, eyes eager with anticipation as he wraps his fingers around the other boy. “C’mon Logie, you’re close” he says, his voice hoarse and low. “C’mon, you can do it. Come for me, dude. C’mon!” he runs his tongue along the head once again, and again and again. He can feel the genius stiffing, and he can hear his breathing out of rhythm, and the moans of _Oh James, I’m—I’m—_ are a pretty neat clue, so he closes his eyes and mouth, breaths in sharply and waits for the warm sensation of wet youth to cover his face. He lets go of the Logan’s member almost instantly, bringing both hands to spread the substance all over his face. Once his face feels properly sticky, he opens his eyes carefully, a huge grim taking over his face. “Thanks man,” he leans in, placing a soft kiss on the tip of Logan’s dick. “I owe you.”

The genius just stare at him, still not able to move or think. “That was…” the shorter starts, but can’t bring himself to finish his thought. “ _My pleasure.”_


End file.
